twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Tanya
Tanya is a secondary character in Stephenie Meyer's Twilight series. She is mentioned in Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse and appears in Breaking Dawn and in the unfinished draft of Midnight Sun. Tanya is the leader of the Denali clan. The family consists of Kate (Katrina), Irina, Eleazar and Carmen with the new addition of Garrett. Like the Cullen family, Tanya and her coven adhere to a "vegetarian" lifestyle, feeding on wild animal blood only. Tanya is described as a strawberry blond with a pale complexion, and golden eyes (like all vampires that feed on animal blood). History Tanya is originally from Russia. Edward refers to Tanya as the original succubus. Tanya's adopted mother, Sasha, was also a vampire and was killed thousands of years ago by the Volturi for creating an immortal child-a vampire toddler or baby. Tanya and her sisters were not punished as Aro was able to verify that they did not know about Vasili, the immortal child. . In Breaking Dawn her sister Irina is killed by the Volturi for "falsely testifying" against the Cullens. Twilight/Midnight Sun In Twilight, Tanya is briefly mentioned as the part of the Denali clan, when Carlisle explains Laurent the Cullen's lifestyle choices and affiliations. In the draft of Midnight Sun, it is revealed that Edward stays with Tanya and her family after he first meets Bella and is tempted by her scent. At first, Tanya misinterprets the visit assuming that Edward return her romantic feeling for him. Once she realizes that Edward does not share her feelings, Tanya is still a very good friend to Edward stating that she believes that he will do the right thing (although she is unaware that Edward's problem is resisting Bella's alluring scent) and encourages his return to Forks. New Moon In New Moon, Tanya is first mentioned by Bella as part of the main narrative after an exchange with Edward in which he explains that Alice is trying to convince Jasper to visit the Denali clan after his attack on Bella during her birthday party. Later in the book, Tanya is once again mentioned briefly by Bella during her conversation with Laurent in the Meadow. Eclipse In Eclipse, Tanya and her family are called upon by the Cullens to help in the fight against the new-vampire army from Seattle. They agree to help on the condition that they are allowed to break the treaty and later fight the La Push Shape-shifters to revenge Laurent's murder. Carlisle refuses the condition (since Laurent was about to attack Bella before the Shape-Shifters intervened) and the families part in less than amicable terms. Breaking Dawn In Breaking Dawn, Tanya and the rest Denali clan (with the exception of Irina) attend Edward's and Bella's wedding and they apologize for not joining the Cullens in fight against Victoria's vampire army, claiming that as members of the (Cullen) family they should have never refused. Tanya finally meets Bella, and teases/flirts with Edward and complements him on his choice of Bride. Tanya returns to Forks with her family and agree to witness for the Cullens on the nature of Edward's and Bella's daughter, Renesmee.On first meeting Renesmee, they are reluctant to believe that she is not an immortal child and fear what the Volturi could do to them. However, after Carmen steps forward and let's Renesmee touch her face and explain her story, Tanya understands the truth of the situation and chooses to witness for the Cullens and fight the Volturi if necessary. Tanya insists that she and the rest of the Denali clan be consider relatives of the Cullens. During the final confrontation against the Volturi, her sister Irina is killed by the Volturi for "falsely testifying" against the Cullens. Physical Appearance Tanya is described as a 'Strawberry Blonde' by Edward in Eclipse. She is describes as very beautiful and basically sends men head over heels when they see her. However, Tanya is not described much in the books; although some perceive Stephenie Meyer's character in Tanya to be the same as Bella Swan's character: open to alternatives for people to see themselves as her. Personality and Traits Throughout the series, Tanya is portrayed as very playful, loyal and insightful. In Midnight Sun she is introduced trying to surprise Edward while he is staying in Denali. In addition, Tanya continues to be affectionate with Edward after his wedding and is very welcoming of Bella in to the family. Even so, Tanya's deepest emotional connection (beside her sisters) is to Carlisle; as she often refers to herself and the Denali clan as Carlisle's extended family and refers to him specifically when expressing her regret over their lack of action in Eclipse Category:Minor Characters Category:Denali Coven Category: Females